The present invention relates to information management.
Currently, most information that is presented to the users of an information system is assembled from smaller pieces of information or content. These smaller pieces of information tend to evolve as the information is updated or otherwise modified to reflect changes that tend to occur over a period of time. Further, these smaller pieces of information are frequently available, or must be made available, in a number of different versions (e.g., to represent the information in different languages).
Typically, in order to keep track of such changes, specific references, such as hyperlinks between hypertext markup language (HTML) pages, are used to link the smaller pieces of information. By linking the smaller pieces of information, larger sets of information can be presented to the user. Although this enables the smaller pieces of information to be linked into meaningful content, this system can be cumbersome when the smaller pieces of information must be updated. In addition, presentations of information in alternate languages are frequently performed by merely applying a word-by-word translation from the source language into a target language. Such a translation is less than ideal, as a single term can often have different translations, depending on the context in which the term is used.